Star Trek 3: Khitomer
by Matthew1985
Summary: For those who read my original story called Khitomer, may be surprised that this subject is brought up again. Some characters may be featured as cameos; others to broaden the story.
1. Disembarkment

**Star Trek 3**

**Khitomer**

**Chapter 1: Disembarkment **

Captain's Log: Stardate 2264.1

_It's been 6 years since our encounter with Khan and the Enterprise has just completed its 5-year mission and is returning to Earth to be decommissioned. I have the utmost respect of this crew and this captain is proud to serve with them. Now, our work in Starfleet is complete. Who knows what lies ahead in our future! Kirk out!_

A sound came from Nyota Uhura's station. "Captain, message coming in from Starfleet." "Onscreen." They all looked at the viewscreen and an image of Admiral Smillie's face was seen. "Admiral Smillie, I'm surprised you're still in uniform. How can the _Enterprise_ help you?" Smillie didn't return the smile Kirk had given. "Jim, I need to see you in my office the moment you dock at McKinley Station. This is to be a private meeting." The face disappeared. "That's odd." Bones McCoy said. "Sounds serious, Bones. Let's find out what he wants." Kirk walked toward the turbolift doors, "Jim, how did Smillie stay in uniform?" "He was cleared of any charges pertaining to accusations of being an accomplice to the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon," Spock answered. "I sure as hell hope this doesn't involve Klingons, because I've had enough Klingon crap in my head after what Khan did to them 6 years ago." Kirk looked at him, "You did send the survivors to Starfleet Medical?" "Sure did and I'm proud of it, too. Dammit, man, I'm a doctor, not a scientist!" "I see your point, Bones. You're relieved of duty from the Medbay. Lock down your station and go home." Bones acknowledged and put out his hand, "Felt damn good to serve with you, Captain." "Likewise, Leonard." Bones McCoy left the Bridge after a quick squeeze. Spock and Uhura approached him, with Uhura kissing him on the cheek. "Good luck, Captain." Jim smiled. Spock then stood and looked at him. "What now, Spock? Going to see New Vulcan?" "I certainly hope to do so, Captain. I may even reapply for the Vulcan Science Academy, to please my father." "Good luck on that. I hope the Ambassador is in good health." "Thank you for your concern, Jim. I will extend your well wishes to him." Spock then raised his hand and split his four fingers, "Live long and prosper."

Scotty heard a chime on his communicator. "Scotty, this is the Captain, I'm authorizing you to take command of the ship in docking procedures. I'm sure you still have a lot of work to perform." "Aye, sir. I'll be working on warp drive, impulse engines and all the likens. I'll take special care of her, laddy, don't you worry about nothing." Kirk smiled and left the Bridge for what he thought was the last time. He beamed to Starfleet Headquarters.


	2. A Strange Meeting

Please welcome a character we have not seen in many years. (Read below!)

**Chapter 2:**

**A Interesting Meeting**

As Kirk entered the main hall of Starfleet Headquarters, he heard his named called, "_Captain Kirk, please report to the Admiral's office_." Kirk found his way to Smillie's office and the Lt. at the desk looked up at him, "Captain Kirk, the admiral is expecting." Jim nodded and entered the room.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, reporting as ordered, sir.: Smillie walked toward James T Kirk and extended his hand. "Welcome home, Captain Kirk. The Federation and the Klingon Empire owe you a debt of gratitude." "Thank you, sir. I'll pass that along to the Enterprise crew." Jim looked at the figure with its back toward him. "Who is this?" The figure turned around and faced Kirk. "Mon Capitaine." "French." The figure smiled, "I am Q!"  
"Q?!" Jim Kirk was confused, to be sure. "You may call me Q, as I am a part of the Q Continuum. I am a being of immense power and I see the past, present and future."

"And why are you here?" Kirk asked. "Let me get straight to the point, James. I am from the future. What I mean by that is that the Federation doesn't know of my existence for another 80 years. I've traveled back into your time to help you stop a catastrophe, which will be imminent very soon." "What catastrophe?" "A massacre, to be exact." The second voice was Prime Spock. "And logically, you, Captain, would be the ideal candidate."

"Wait a minute, I thought you made a vow not to alter our future with your insight." Jim had his hand in front, palms out. Prime Spock assured him, "Indeed, I did do so; however, I will not be joining you on this mission." Spock and Q spoke to Captain Kirk at length about what would transpire in 2346 and beyond. Kirk finally got the admiral's attention. "Sir, if you want me to go on this mission, you must allow me to return to my ship and use my crew." "Granted." Q said, "Well, I believe I've overstayed my welcome, Admiral. James, I'll see you on the Bridge." With that, a flash appeared and Q disappeared. "Can we trust this creature?" Smillie asked, and Kirk agreed. Spock answered, "A future captain of the Enterprise never did, entirely; but in this instance, everything he said was accurate."

"Captain Kirk, you are ordered to report to the sun of the Vulcan system of planets and calculate a time warp forward to 2346. You are allowed to use any and all means to stop this event from happening. The alliance with the Klingon Empire is a lot more stable than it is now, because it was of a different time, similar to the one Ambassador Spock remembers." Spock nodded in agreement, "Indeed, the admiral is correct." "Permission to proceed, sir." "You're dismissed, Captain. Good luck." Spock lifted his hand in salute, "Live long and prosper."


	3. Time Travel

**Chapter 3:**

**Time Travel**

As the crew was rounded up once again, Bones McCoy said, "Jim, I thought I told you I'm not interested in Klingons or their world." "Then leave!" Q, dressed in Starfleet garb, got Bones' attention. "Who the hell are you?" "I am Q and you will return to Earth; otherwise, report to your station!" Kirk looked at "Bones," "He's right, Doctor. Please leave the Bridge." McCoy calmed himself. "I apologize, Captain. Whatever you do, do it well." "I'll call if I need your assistance." Leonard left the Bridge. "Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, prepare to warp to Vulcan." "Aye, sir."

As the Enterprise made their way to New Vulcan, Commander Spock and Kirk contacted New Vulcan and spoke to Ambassador Sarek and Perrin, the new wife of Sarek. "This is a journey that I believe could be beneficial to an alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. I hope your mission is a success." "So do we, Father."

The crew made their way back to the Sol system and began calculations of time travel. "Which direction would we have to go for time travel?" Kirk asked Spock. "Since it has been known that to go counter-clockwise would result in going into the past, it is logical and sensible to go the way of the arms of the clock, hence "clockwise." "You spoke to your older self?" "Logical assumption, Jim and indeed, I did." "What was the occasion?" "I will tell you when we complete this mission." Kirk snickered. "Progress on calculations and computations, Commander?" "Progressing, Captain. Estimate two minutes to completion of tests."

"Calculations complete, Captain." "Heard, Spock. What's our target in time?" Jim turned in his captain's chair to face his second-in-command. "The year 2346, Stardate 23859.7" Kirk stands and performs an all-ship alert, "Attention, crew of the Enterprise. We are traveling forward in time to prevent a terrible massacre from occurring. I hope this action on the Federation's part will instill a peace between both worlds and species. I'll need all hands on deck for this mission. Remember, the Klingons value honor more than anything else. Kirk out!" "Well said, sir." Spock complimented. "Sulu, ahead thrusters, take us into the sun's corona." "Aye, sir. Thrusters at maximum, ready for warp on command." Kirk touched the arm of his chair, "Scotty, prepare warp engines." "Aye, sir. Warp is ready and available." "Mr. Sulu call off velocity of warp speeds when ready. Full power to shields" Sulu nodded. "Engage!" The Enterprise went into warp around the Earth's sun. "Warp 4…Warp 5…Warp 6… Warp 7…" When they reached warp 9, the ship had made a complete circle. They moved away from the sun and went toward the planet Earth of the 24th century. "Disengage warp engines, Scotty." "Aye, sir. Impulse engines on full." "Mr. Sulu, set a course for the Klingon homeworld."


	4. Arrival and Ascertainment

**Chapter 4:**

**Arrival and Ascertainment **

As the Enterprise made its orbit of Qo'noS, Kirk, Spock were preparing to beam down to the surface with a security team. Q appeared for the last time. "Good luck, mon capitaine." "Thanks for your assistance, Mr. Q." Q smiled, lifted his hands to his sides, palms up and disappeared. "Fascinating!" Spock exclaimed. "Agreed. Very." They beam down to the First City of Qo'noS and Kirk asked, "Who's the leader of the Council in this time?" "A very strong warrior named K'mpec. He's the longest serving Chancellor in Klingon history." "_Captain Kirk, we detect movement ahead." _Kirk acknowledged, "Have we been detected?" "_Negative, sir. We're in the clear." _"Acknowledged, com silence til further notice." "Captain, I suggest we follow that individual." They see a Klingon peering from a pillar and Kirk and Spock find one behind and adjacent to the warrior. "Can you identify him?" "Negative, Jim. Neither can we see what he sees." "Let's move closer." They move closer and see four hooded men. "He must be watching those hooded men." "Logical, and dangerous. Klingons do not appreciate being sneaked up on." "Roger." Kirk got his binoculars and activated infrared. "Enterprise, this is Kirk. Copy this visual and analyze. We're returning to the ship, Kirk out."

Kirk and Spock return to the ship undetected. Spock analyzes the picture kept from the binoculars Kirk had used. They copied the image to New Vulcan for further analysis. Prime Spock sent a transmission. "The hooded men are believed to be Romulans in disguise. The Klingon in question is Ja'rod, a member of the Klingon High Council." "And the man eavesdropping?" "That is Mogh, also a council member." Admiral Smillie, who joined the transmission via Starfleet of 2264, gave final orders: "Your mission is to secretly meet with Mogh and at all costs, keep him alive." "I understand, Admiral." Kirk ended transmission. "Spock, we need to return to the planet. Meet me in the transporter room." "_Aye, Captain." _


	5. Don't Start What You Can't Stop

**Chapter 5:**

**Don't Start What You Can't Stop**

Kirk and Spock return to the First City of the Klingon homeworld and meet the leader, K'mpec. "Who are you?" "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise and this is my first officer, Mr. Spock of Vulcan. We are here to stop the attack on Khitomer. We have reason to believe that one of your Council members is plotting an attack on your outposts and we have surveillance." The two officers give a tablet to K'mpec. "Our communications officer is fluent in Klingon and she heard 'Khitomer' numerous times."

Spock asked K'mpec, "Do you recognize the Klingon in this picture?" They try different angles from the footage. "There!" K'mpec said. "That's Jarod!" "Sir, we need to find him." "Who has been investigating him?" "My closest member, Mogh." "We need to speak to him, now!" K'mpec answered, "He's leaving for Khitomer now to investigate on my orders." Kirk turns to Spock, "Let's go!" They leave the chambers and beam back to the ship. "Sulu, Chekov, scan for a Klingon ship headed away from the planet in the last 10 minutes." "Aye, sir. Scanning." A beep sounding, indicating a ship on sensors. "Got him!" "Hail them!" Uhura answered, "Channel open."

"Attention, Klingon vessel, this is Captain Kirk of the starship Enterprise, please divert your course from Khitomer and prepare to be boarded." The screen shifted to reveal the face of Mogh. "Why are you here?" "We're here to stop the attack on Khitomer. Please, sir, you must trust us." Kirk spoke to Sulu, "Tractor beam on that ship!" "Aye, sir. Tractor activated." "Scotty, beam up the pilot and passengers." "Aye, sir. They are aboard." Kirk looked to the Vulcan. "Spock." The Vulcan nodded. They both head to the transporter room. "Why have you done this? I'm on a mission to take down Jarod!" Kirk put his hands up to calm the warrior down. "Believe me, sir, I'm sure you want to do the honorable thing. You must trust us. Help us."

As they talked in the quarters that Kirk had prepared for Mogh and his family, Kirk looks at the other guests, "Why did you bring a child?" "To bring him, his mother, and nurse to Khitomer, keep them safe while I apprehend Jarod. Once I had him, I could return to my family."  
Kirk understood Mogh's position and posed a question, "What if I told you your mission would fail?" "How do you mean?" Mogh asked. Kirk answered, while in Mogh's quarters, "We may be of Starfleet; but we're actually from the past, sent forward in time to stop this attack from happening." "I don't believe you." Kirk then sent the other guests into another room and showed Mogh what would happen in real time. "You would fail in your mission, but it would bring an alliance between the Klingons and the Federation for decades to come. However, war mounts on your homeworld and the family of your enemy, the Duras family, blame the attack and the deaths of 4,000 fellow warriors on you and your son." "My son?" "What's your son's name?" Mogh looked at the captain. "Worf."

"Sir, we must work together and stop this attack from happening." Just then a voice from the Bridge sounded, "Bridge to Captain Kirk?" "Go ahead." "Sir, we detect a small ship heading toward Khitomer's orbit." "Acknowledged. I'll be on the Bridge and I'll bring our guest with us."

On the Bridge, Kirk and Mogh watch the ship approach Khitomer. "It's a Klingon shuttle, with one person occupying it." "Can you scan for Romulan ships?" Mogh asked. Sulu turned in his seat. "Romulan?" "Answer the question, Lt." Sulu nodded, "I'll try." Hikaru Sulu scanned for Romulan ships in the area. "None." "Scan for any ion trails. The ships maybe cloaked." Sulu scanned further, "None." "If they are not here, they will be soon," Mogh said to Kirk. "I don't doubt it. Hail the shuttle." Uhura said, "Trying but no response." "Open hailing frequencies." "A channel is open." "Klingon shuttle, cease your course and prepare to be pulled in tow." "No response." "Sulu, tractor beam on that ship." "Aye, sir." "Sir, I'm getting a signal." Kirk demanded, "On screen." "Starfleet vessel, I demand that you leave this system and allow me to do what's right for the Klingon Empire. This alliance with you feeble Federation toyzas will not stand much longer. I intend to destroy the peta'Qs who wish to fratenize with humans." Ja'rod looked at Mogh, "You, Mogh, are a vuruul and you will die with this ship." Communications were cut. "Sir, he's increasing speed and he's cut the tractor beam." "Follow him at intercept course and ready weapons." "Aye, sir."

The Enterprise gets in front of the Klingon shuttle and readies weapons. "Hail them again." Uhura answers, "No response." "The shuttle has raised it's shields and loaded weapons." Mogh informs the captain of the level of damage of the shuttle's weapons. "Raise shields in kind, Mr. Sulu." "Aye, sir, shields up, weapons on standby." Sulu nodded toward Chekov. Chekov nodded in return. Phaser fire protrudes from the shuttle with minimal damage to the Enterprise. "Fire a warning shot off their port side, Chekov." "Aye sir, firing vazers." "Shuttle shields down." Ja'rod turns his shuttle further toward Khitomer. "Well, if he will not surrender, should I end him?" "A Klingon would die then afford being captured. To save the Empire of the future you have informed me of, I suggest only that we destroy the shuttle." Sulu raised his voice, "Sir, he's increased and he's in orbit of Khitomer." "If we don't destroy him, we'll never catch him. He's well trained." "Any escape pods on that shuttle?" "Yes, one." Spock had surveillance inside the ship, via infrared. "Captain, shoot down that shuttle. Ja'rod is heading toward the transporter pad." "Fire torpedoes." Torpedoes were fired and the shuttle was destroyed. "Scan the surface for transport activity." "Scanning," Sulu said. "One." "Dammit!" "Prepare to beam me down there, Scotty." "Aye, sir. Coordinates set." Kirk ran to the transporter room. "Energize!"

Kirk and Mogh materialized onto the outpost surface and found Ja'rod at a console. "Ja'rod!" Kirk yelled at the Klingon traitor. Kirk fired his blaster at him, hitting the shoulder. Mogh, with his d'k'tagh cut the wrists of his foe and fought him. Kirk aimed and fired at Ja'rod, hitting his neck. Blood massively flowed from the neck and Ja'rod fell, clinging to Mogh. Mogh knelt down and screamed. _Beware, a new warrior is about to arrive. _Mogh stood up and looked at Kirk, then fell. James ran to him. "Bones, prepare a medbay. Scotty, two to beam to the Medbay. Kirk and Mogh materialized to the Medbay and Kirk laid his friend down. "Stand back, Jim." "Bones" worked on the warrior. "The wounds pretty deep, but I can stop the bleeding." "Do your best, 'Bones.'"


	6. Recovery

**Chapter 6:**

**Recovery**

"Captain?" Kirk was sitting in his command chair. "Go ahead, Bones." "Our Klingon friend is all right. His family is with him." Kirk thanked his CMO and said, "I'll be down there momentarily, Kirk out."

James looked at Sulu, "Lt, scan for Romulan ships, cloaked or otherwise." "Scanning. Sensors detect several ion trails." "Hail them." Uhura obeyed. "This is the starship Enterprise, Captain James T. Kirk commanding. Please respond." A Romulan Warbird decloaked and the face of its captain was seen. "I am Tamalok, of the Romulan Star Empire. Why are you here?" "Your mission is over, Commander. Ja'rod is dead. Leave this system immediately." "Make us leave." Kirk pressed a button on his wrist. "Oh, I will! And I'm not the only one."

Out in space, ships from the future come to aid in the attempt to rid the Romulans. "These ships I've signaled, with the help of my superior, Admiral William Smillie. So, I ask you again to kindly leave this system and stay away from this outpost." "You may have won this time, but next time, you may not be so lucky." "We'll see."

The Romulan warbird captain signaled his other ships to leave the system. "Khitomer outpost is safe from the tragedy, Captain." Uhura stood up and said, "Well done, sir." Kirk said, "To all of us."

Sulu got a sensor reading. "Captain, a ship is hailing us. From the readings, it's the Enterprise" "Onscreen." The face was unrecognizable. "Captain Kirk, I'm Captain John Harriman. This is Captains Garrett and Captain Picard." Kirk nodded to both future captains of the flagship. "We were sent by your Ambassador Spock of Vulcan and Q to ascertain the Romulan presence in this system. Are you in need of assistance?" "No, thank you, Captain Harriman. But I would like to meet you on your Ten-Forward, Captain Picard for some refreshments and intel." "The Enterprise would be delighted to have you aboard, Captain Kirk."

"Bones, bring your patient to the transporter room." "Aye, sir." "Scotty, set coordinates for the Enterprise D." "Aye, sir." Mogh joined them and beamed over to the Enterprise D's transporter room. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Captain Kirk." "Thank you, Captain Picard. This is Mogh, of the Klingon Empire." Picard stopped for a minute. "I see. I believe I have an officer you should meet, sir." "Please."


	7. A Hero's Welcome

**Chapter 7:**

**A Hero's Welcome**

Picard and Kirk walked to Guinan's Ten Forward room. "Ladies and gentlemen, Captain James T. Kirk." Applause ran around the room. As Mogh stood in front of the captains, silence filled the room. "Mr. Worf?" Captain Picard motioned his former security chief to come forward. Worf stood in awe of the man who stood before him. "Father!" Mogh's eyes filled with happiness, even without tears, "My son!" Father and son embraced. A little boy approached Worf. Worf looked at the small one, "This is me." "You remember him?" "Yes!" The boy then disappears. "He became you," Spock Prime said, who appeared before them, with Q. "Q?" "Jean-Luc. I'm not here to harass, merely to enjoy this moment with you and your crew." Deanna Riker spoke, "He tells the truth, Captain."

Commander Data approaches the captains, "Captain Picard, a word in private, please." Picard and Data walk away and Data discreetly tells his captain important information. "Well done, Commander. Bring them here." Jean-Luc joins the group holds his hands up for silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have other guests to bring." A Klingon officer then approaches Ten-Forward. Mogh looks at his Klingon brother. "Lorgh!" The warriors embrace. "Mogh!" Lorgh looks at Worf, "This is Worf?" "Yes, this is my son." Lorgh said, "Then I have your second son, Rodek." "Rodek?" Worf answered the confusion, "He wanted to die, Father, through Mok-to-Vor. I had refused to aid the Klingons in their invasion of Cardassia and Rodek urged me to kill him. His name, as you'll remember, is Kurn." "Kurn?" "I am Rodek!" Q stepped in front of him. "You are Kurn, son of Mogh!" "I am Rodek!" Spock Prime stepped in front also, performing a mind-meld between Worf and Rodek. "My mind to two minds, our minds are one." Spock releases his hands. "I am…Kurn." Worf answered, "Yes, brother. You are Kurn." "My sons," Mogh embraces his sons.

All the captains return to their respective time periods; Picard, Kirk, Worf, Kurn, Mogh and his mate return to the Klingon homeworld. K'mpec and Gowron welcomed their brothers home.

At last, peace is restored to the galaxy. The Romulans sign a treaty with the Klingons, after receiving intel from Spock of 2387 of the position of the Romulans during the 2360s. Vulcans and Romulans finally reach Unification.

Qa'pla! Live long and prosper.


End file.
